Wolverine, Agent of SHIELD
by The Madrigal
Summary: Logan, Wolverine, left the X-men after the battle for a new start. He joined SHIELD and is now teaming up with master assassins, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Life will be crazy with an American archer, a Canadian mutant with claws, and a Russian assassin. Two years after X-men: The Last Stand and 6 months after The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new story. It included Wolverine. Please enjoy.****  
**

* * *

'Thud! Thud!' A red, rubber ball flew and hit the wall exactly where master assassin, Clint Barton, wanted it to. The infamous Hawkeye sighed every time he caught the ball.

Clint's partner, the deadly and sexy Black Widow, shook her head at Barton's childish antics. Natasha Romanoff sighed and went back to her fashion magazine. According to it, red was the new 'black' and bell-bottom jeans were back in style.

Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, had called Widow and Hawkeye to SHIELD's Boston base to discuss something. It couldn't be a mission because Barton and Romanoff had just come in from a mission 2 hours ago.

They had arrived from a mission in Brazil, reached their shared apartment-which had 3 bedrooms, quite spacious, took warm showers, changed from their bloodied uniforms, and were hurried to SHIELD's base.

Finally, after what seemed hours (according to Clint's phone, it had really only been 30 minutes), they heard Fury's footsteps and a second pair of louder and heavier footsteps.

Fury emerged from the hallway and into the waiting room, looking spick an' span in black. Behind him was another, roughish-looking man. He had brown hair with sideburns and was clean-shaven. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

"Agents!" Fury announced. Natasha snapped into mindless assassin mode while Clint took more time to get up, lazily standing up next to Romanoff without a single trace of worry.

"What took so long?" Barton asked. "You called us an hour ago."

Fury sighed while the man next to him snickered. "Anyway, Strike Team Delta, it has been too long since Coulson's death." Barton and Romanoff stiffened. "Hill and I have decided that it is time for you two to have a third person on your team."

"Ok..." Natasha said.

"Meet Logan A.K.A. Wolverine. He will be joining you on your team and in your apartment. You will learn his skill set and he will learn yours. And, yeas, from now on, you have been promoted. You will report directly to Maria Hill." Fury said. And with a turn of his heels, he left.

* * *

Back at their apartment, Clint and Natasha awkwardly faced Logan. "So..." Clint started.

"Yeah, apparently you're my new team." Logan added.

""This is awkward!" Clint declared only to be flicked on the head by Natasha. "Fine! Fine, I'm Clint Barton, agent of SHIELD, A.K.A. Hawkeye. Heard of me?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't pay attention to news.

"I'm an assassin! Not a celebrity!"

"Shut up, Clint." Barton gladly obeyed Natasha's command. "And I am his partner, Natasha Romanoff, also from SHIELD, A.K.A Black Widow and his girlfriend." she gestured at Clint.

"And my name is Logan A.K.A the Wolverine." Logan said.

"The Wolverine?" Clint had heard of him, a guy who had around for almost 200 years-near immortal with his healing factor and had large admantium claws. He had no memory except for the past 20 years. "I thought you were a legend."

"Nope," Logan shook his head. '_SNIK!' _The infamous three claws shot out from each hand. "I'm real. So, what do ya bubs do?"

"We're both master assassins. I shoot a bow and arrow, she-" Clint gestured at Natasha. "-is a Russian killer gymnast."

"That's not the best description." Natasha growled.

"So," Clint said. "We'll let you be acquainted with the apartment. Make yourself at home. We're going to get some food."

* * *

Wolverine looked around the apartment. The front door led to a tiny living room with two couches and a T.V. A door on the right led to a kitchen and a bathroom. A door at the other side led to a little hallway.

There were two doors on one side and two doors on the other. One door on the left was another bathroom. The other room was a bedroom that was clearly occupied. The right side had another occupied bedroom. Logan entered the second bedroom and put down his stuff. This room was empty.

The room contained a bed, a couch, a desk, and a table. He went back into the hallway to find a window that was almost invisible right in front of him. The window opened up to open air except for a fire escape that was a foot away. The fire escape led to the roof.

Logan went back into the room and sat down. 2 years ago, he thought he had found a place he could finally stay and be safe. But no. He could never be somewhere without trouble.

He had found Rogue and a team and a home with Chuck. Then, Magneto came along to drive Jean crazy. That lead to a dead Xavier, dead Jean, and dead Scott. He had stayed with the X-men for a year and a half more. He had tried a relationship with Ororo. It didn't work.

He had come to SHIELD for a new start. For a new life, away from mutant problems. Except, if you were a mutant, problems never left you. They came back to bother you.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**The Madrigal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Anyone want Indian?" Clint called as Natasha and he walked in through the front door.

"Indian? Never really tried Indian." Logan answered.

"You'll love it. Really spicy." Clint said.

"I'll get the beer." Natasha said.

* * *

20 minutes later, Logan, Clint, and Natasha sat on the couches, opening the food. "This is Butter Chicken-" Clint pointed at a creamy, orange dish with pieces of chicken. "-and this is Paneer Tikka Masala." He pointed to another dish with cubes of cheese.

"So, I assume ya two eat a lot of cultural food." Logan asked randomly.

"Yup, first time we tried Indian was in..." Clint trailed off. "When was that, Nat?"

"Mission in Lucknow," she called back. "Are you sure it wasn't in Bombay?" Clint asked.

"Nope."

"Ok,"

* * *

Logan twisted and turned in his bed. After a large battle and the girl you fell in love in dying-not to count memories that were returning, you were bound to have nightmares.

Charles Xaivier, before he died, had said that the Wolverine's memories would return slowly. But it didn't help that they returned in dream forms that were easily thought up as nightmares.

But that wasn't that woke him up. He could feel a very disturbing mood in the apartment. Someone was having a very traumatic nightmare. Living with mind-readers really sharpened your senses for disturbing things.

He slid out of the bed and silently opened the door. At the end of the hallway, the window was open enough for a one person space. Logan swung through the window and climbed the fire escape.

The rooftop was flat with a raised edge. And sitting at the edge, hugging his knees, was none other than SHIELD's best agent and assassin, Agent Clinton Francis Barton.

* * *

"So, should we start with little Widow here?" Loki asked. He had all the Avengers but Clint tied to chairs. He gestured under Natasha's chin.

"No!" Clint yelled, from where he was tied to the wall.

"Yes!" Loki shouted. His eyes turned luminous blue and... the whole world exploded in blue light as Clint woke up gasping. He ran over to the bathroom, without waking Nat, and washed his face.

His eyes, slightly bloodshot, were still sky-blue/grey. "Thank God!" Clint gasped. He turned into the hallway and went up to the roof. The weather was calm, just slightly windy. He sat at the roof's edge.

After what seemed an eternity, Clint heard a voice. "Couldn't sleep?" Logan said and sat next to him.

"Nope,"

"Nightmares?" The Wolverine guessed.

"Yup, being an agent/assassin did that to you." Clint answered.

"Well, see you in the morning," Logan grunted. **(I wanted to have a comfort!fic moment but I can't imagine Wolverine as comforting. It cracks me up.)**

* * *

Natasha woke up in the morning to find Clint flipping pancakes and Logan brewing coffee. "Couldn't wait to eat?" she teased as she kissed Clint on the mouth.

"Nope," said Logan, who seemed not at all bothered by the show of kitchen PDA.

"FYI, Hill wants us to meet her for training before our first mission as a team." Clint told Tasha.

"Ok,"

* * *

"So, before your first mission, I'd like you to train and learn each others' fighting styles." Maria said. "You have 2 hours to train before being debriefed."

"Sure," Clint grunted.

* * *

"First, marksmanship!" Natasha exclaimed.

Clint stood 50 feet away from the target. He threw the knife and it hit the target. He moved back 100 ft. And then 50. And then another fifty until he could hit the target in the bullseye from 400 ft away.

Natasha did the same thing, being able to hit it from the farthest distance of 250 ft. Logan came in third with a distance of 225 ft. Obviously, they were all good marksmen with Clint being the best.

Next, they ran two miles. Logan scored a 7 minute and 21 second, Natasha scored a 7 minute and 24 seconds, and Clint scored a 7 minute and 31 seconds. He scowled at coming in last.

Finally, they tested themselves with weapons. Natasha was fantastic with a knife and just a tad bit slower with a gun, Clint was incredible with a bow and knife though slightly weak with a gun, and Logan was faster with his claws than with a gun.

* * *

"So, here is your mission. A arms dealer, Albert Tom, has been dealing with weapons since 2004. He didn't come in our radar until last month when he started visiting labs that try to replicate the Super-soldier serum." Maria said.

"And..." Natasha trailed off.

"And we have confirmed that he is meeting with a scientist named Ophelia Lowe, who deals in this kind of shifty science, at 5:00 tomorrow. Natasha will impersonate her and trick Albert into taking a fake serum. Lowe is being held here at SHIELD." Hill continued.

"Which..." Clint asked.

"Which will really be a sedative mixed in as Indian curry for flavor." Hill grinned. "He will be knocked out and you will bring him to SHIELD for questioning. You just have to kill all his security guards."

"That'll be easy." Logan grunted.

"Yeah, real easy." Clint agreed.

"Hey, I didn't choose the mission." Hill said.

* * *

**So this is the second chapter. The next chapter will be their first mission and even longer. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers of all my Stories,

I know I haven't updated my story for a long time but right now, I am in a pickle and can't update or plan future chapters. I will need a couple of months. Thank you for waiting and I will still be able to read the comments through my email.

Thank you,

The Madrigal


End file.
